Setting up the court
I didn't see anything on this, and I had to use a case I downloaded to help me, soooo here. Basic Commands To start a court, you need to use several commands. label court set _defense DEFENSE set _prosecutor PROSECUTOR set _witness CURRENTWITNESS set _judge Judge set _helper HELPEROFTHEDEFENSE startcourt And here's a detailed explanation of those commands: label court I actually don't know what this does, but it's probably important and you should use it. set _TEXT Those 5 lines assign who's who, so for example: set _defense Phoenix would make the defense attorney Phoenix. startcourt All I know is that this is a macro, and it will start the court with the proper foregrounds (defense stand, witness stand, etc.) There are other commands to use which will control the court, such as: judge scrolldefense defense scrollprosecutor prosecutor scrollwitness witness Those are basically self-explanatory. The ones with "scroll" will make the screen 'scroll' to them, and those without will just make the screen change to it. An example of these commands: nt #sets the speaker as nobody "{c090}{center}{type}January 31, 10:05 AM{n}Courtroom No.3" label court set _defense Phoenix set _prosecutor Payne set _witness Gumshoe set _judge Judge set _helper Maya startcourt mus Trial.ogg #plays trial.ogg found in the music folder judge #moves screen to the judge char Judge #sets the judge as the speaker "Court is now in session for the trial of insertyourdefendanthere." "Is the defense ready?" defense #moves screen to defense char Phoenix #sets Phoenix as the speaker "Yes, Your Honor." judge char Judge "Is the prosecution ready?" prosecutor #moves screen to prosecution char Payne #sets Payne as the speaker "Yes, Your Honor." judge char Judge "Very well. Will the prosecution please bring in the first witness?" Feel free to stick that into an intro.txt and see how it works. Make your own modifications and then try adding more (such as the opening statement, which I skipped, or Payne being over-confident and Phoenix and the Judge getting annoyed/surprised) Witness Testimony For realism, use this: fg TestimonyAnim fade name=testianim nt delete name=testianim "{n}{c940}{center}-- Example Testimony --" This will make the "Witness Testimony" animation and the green title of the testimony. You don't need ''to do this, but to make it look authentic, you should. set _testimony_blinker true/false This makes the little 'testimony' green text on the upper left corner appear and blink during the testimony, like in the games. {tbon} ''Note: this command is meant to be used inside text, like "{tbon} First, I did this." This makes the style of the text testimony-type, with green text, and little arrows on the sides. sfx evidenceshoop.wav ev badge x=186 name=evidencepresent delete name=evidencepresent This makes a little evidence pop up, in this case, it'll be the attorney badge. So that's how to make basic testimony-like effects. An example using this would be: mus fg TestimonyAnim fade name=testianim nt delete name=testianim "{n}{c940}{center}-- This is my Testimony --" pause 60 script #a pause for effect mus Examination - Moderate.ogg #music witness #witness char Gumshoe #We said our witness was Gumshoe, so we set the speaker to him. set _testimony_blinker true #Green blinker "{tbon}This is my first statement." ev badge x=186 name=badgepresent sfx evidenceshoop.wav char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is my second statement, while I show the court this badge." delete name=badgepresent char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is my last statement." mus set _testimony_blinker false Once again, you can use this to test how it works, and make edits with it to see how it can work for your game. Next, the defense will cross-examine this witness. Cross-Examination Once again, special "Cross Examination" text for realism: fg Cross-ExaminationAnim nt delete name=vs "{n}{c940}{center}-- This is my Testimony --" label start To go back to the start when you read all of the text, you need this. cross NAMEOFTHETESTIMONY This will setup the double cross-examination buttons. You can put any name in the NAMEOFTHETESTIMONY space. statement STATEMENT witness char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is a statement." Names the statement. Put anything in STATEMENT to title it. It's a good idea to put the 'witness' and 'char Gumshoe' to make sure that when you return from a Press, the witness won't disappear. endcross At the end of your statements, put this. label comments At the end of the statements, there will be a statement or thought by Phoenix, or some hints from your helper. Use this to label it. goto start At the end of your comments, put this to make sure it restarts. label press STATEMENT sfx phoenix/holdit.ogg fg HoldItAnim pause 5 script scrolldefense This is how you setup what happens when the player presses a statement. Put a statement title in the STATEMENT. You can put whatever sound in the "sfx" line, if you have a different defense attorney. resume Put this at the end of a press or a present that doesn't end the cross-examination. It will go back to whatever statement was pressed or objected to. label EVIDENCE STATEMENT sfx phoenix/objection.ogg fg ObjectionAnim This is for presenting evidence. Put the name of the evidence (or profile, make sure you have $ at the end) in the EVIDENCE space, and put the name of the statement in STATEMENT. You can change the sfx, like pressing. label none This is what will happen when the player presents evidence or profiles when they shouldn't. Put whatever you want to happen. *EX: penalty -10 This will penalize the player 10 points. Now, a large example using these commands: mus fg Cross-ExaminationAnim nt delete name=vs "{n}{c940}{center}-- This is my Testimony --" pause 60 script mus Examination - Moderate.ogg label start cross gumshoetestimony statement gumshoea witness char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is my first statement." statement gumshoeb witness char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is my second statement, while I show the court this badge." statement gumshoec witness char Gumshoe "{tbon}This is my last statement." endcross label comments helper char Maya e=bench "This is the helper giving hints." goto start label press gumshoea sfx phoenix/holdit.ogg fg HoldItAnim pause 5 script scrolldefense char Phoenix "I am pressing the first statement!" resume label press gumshoeb sfx phoenix/holdit.ogg fg HoldItAnim pause 5 script scrolldefense char Phoenix "I am pressing the second statement!" resume label press gumshoec sfx phoenix/holdit.ogg fg HoldItAnim pause 5 script scrolldefense char Phoenix "I am pressing the last statement!" resume label none sfx phoenix/objection.ogg fg ObjectionAnim pause 5 script mus scrolldefense char Phoenix "This is an example of presenting something." "Nothing will happen because I'm too lazy to write it." pause 60 script mus Examination - Moderate.ogg resume Feel free to use that, as well. With edits to your liking, slight modifications, etc. You're done! Well, not really, but you (should) now know how to make a court section of your case. Category:Tutorials